1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to wireless communication network activity determinations.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In some wireless communication networks, base stations (e.g., nodeB) allocate sets of codes intended for a shared control channel (SCCH). A user equipment (UE) using the SCCH may be assigned a subset of the SCCH codes for facilitating UE communication with the network. Upon receiving SCCH codes from the network, UEs can decode the transmission using an identifier (e.g., HS-DSCH Radio Network Transaction Identifier) to determine whether the cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is satisfied. Only after such verification can the UE extract and process information from the transmission. However, if verification fails, the UE cannot extract and process the transmitted information. The foregoing provides an example demonstrating the extent to which network activity communications are provided to the UE. In fact, UEs are typically provided with minimal information from the network regarding network activity. As such, in current implementations, UEs are limited in determining various aspects of network activity on a particular channel, such as load on SCCH.
Thus, enhancements in wireless communication network activity determinations are desired.